ideas_for_video_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
DC Ultimate Comics/Levels
Earth One Levels Swamp Thing (House of Secrets 92, June-July 1971) Prerequisite: none Characters: * Swamp Thing (Alex Olsen) Characters for Purchase: * Alex Olson * Damian Ridge * Linda Olsen Ridge Bosses: * Damian Ridge (Three Hearts) Unlocked: Synopsis: Alex Olsen was murdered by his lab partner Damian Ridge and his wife is now married to Ridge. Alex has returned as a Swamp creature and wants to murder him. He will threaten Linda, but you can defeat him easily. The Creature Commandos (Weird War Tales 93, November 1980) Prerequisite: none Characters: * Lucky Taylor * Matthew Shrieve (Sweater) * Warren Griffith * Warren Griffith (Human) * Vincent Velcro Characters for Purchase: * Dwight Eisenhower * Franklin Roosevelt * Josef Stalin * Matthew Shrieve (Officer) * Military General * Military Police * Nazi Officer * Nazi Scientist * Nazi Soldier * Winston Churchill Bosses: * FDR Robot (Five Hearts) Enemies: * Nazi Guard * Nazi Officer * Nazi Scientist Unlocked: The Creature Commandos vs. the Faceless Army, Dinosaur Convoy, The Children's Crusade Synopsis: Matthew Shrieve is leading his creature commandos on their first mission. Storm the Nazi castle and destroy the robot imposters of Ally leaders. Kill all the Nazis and blow-up the castle to complete the level. The Creature Commandos vs. the Faceless Army (Weird War Tales 97, March 1981) Prerequisite: The Creature Commandos Characters: * Dr. Frederique * Lucky Taylor * Matthew Shrieve (Cold Gear) * Warren Griffith * Vincent Velcro * Vincent Velcro (Bat Form) Characters for Purchase: * Nazi Soldier (Cold Gear) Enemies: * Nazi Officer * Nazi Soldier (Cold Gear) * Wolves Unlocked: Synopsis: Hijack the Nazi convoy to reach Dr. Frederique. Defeat all the wolves as you follow her to the ambush, where she will sacrifice herself to reveal the Nazi threat. Dinosaur Convoy (Weird War Tales 100, June 1981) Prerequisite: The Creature Commandos Characters: * Lucky Taylor * Matthew Shrieve (Sweater) * Warren Griffith * Warren Griffith (Human) * Vincent Velcro * Vincent Velcro (Bat Form) Characters for Purchase: * Japanese Officer * Japanese Sailor * Japanese Soldier Enemies: * Japanese Officer * Japanese Soldier Unlocked: Synopsis: The US Military has learned about dinosaurs on an island in the pacific. Beat up the Japanese soldiers and escape the dinosaur stampede. A Brachiosaurus will attack you, defeat it by having Lucky Taylor climb its neck. The Japanese will capture Griffith, so you will have to break him out of the Japanese camp. There's still a Japanese sub threatening the Americans, so you will have to hitch a ride with the pterodactyls by attacking their eggs. Riding the pterodactyls will trigger a dinosaur stampede that will scare away the Japanese sub and end the level. The Children's Crusade (Weird War Tales 102, August 1981) Prerequisite: The Creature Commandos Characters: * Lucky Taylor * Matthew Shrieve * Matthew Shrieve (Nazi Disguise) * Warren Griffith * Warren Griffith (Nazi Disguise) * Vincent Velcro Characters for Purchase: * Death (Nazi) * Hitler Double * Nazi Child Enemies: * Nazi Child * Nazi Guard Bosses: * Hitler Double (5 Hearts) Unlocked: Synopsis: The Nazis have perfected a brainwashing technique, turning innocent children into monstrous Nazi slaves. The Creature commandoes will try to destroy them but will be captured. Fighting the children will get them to turn on their Nazi captors. Help them defeat the Hitler double to end the level. The Green Lantern (Showcase 22, October 1959) Prerequisite: none Characters: * Abin Sur * Carol Ferris * Green Lantern * Hal Jordan (Pilot) * Military Colonel Characters for Purchase * Carl Ferris * Dr. Parris * Hal Jordan Enemies: * Thug Unlocked: Emerald Twilight Synopsis: Abin Sur is dying and needs Hal Jordan to replace him. Hal and Abin must rebuild the lantern in order to charge the ring. After that, Abin must walk Hal through Green Lantern training. After training is finished, Abin dies. Soon, a plane almost crashes, prompting Hal to rescue it. Once you have done so, you must track down the criminals who have caused the crash. Fight them in their apartment and chase them through the streets in order to beat them. After this is finished, Hal finds out that his girlfriend is dumping him, but he can still date her as Green Lantern. When they are at a party you must move through distractions to share a moment alone on the balcony...which is interrupted by a renegade missile. Follow the clues to Dr. Parris, the villain who launched the missile,'s hideout and avoid his water traps. Defeat him in order to bring him in to the authorities. A final cutscene reveals that Carol is dumping GL because their date was interrupted by the missile. Eye of the Beholder (Teen Titans 18, December 1968) Prerequisite: Batman vs. the Vampire Characters: * Aqualad * Kid Flash * Robin * Starfire (Leonid Kovar) * Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) Characters for Purchase: * Andre Le Blanc Bosses: * Andre Le Blanc (5 Hearts) Synopsis: There is a jewel thief on the loose. You will have to team up with Russian super-hero Starfire (no, no THAT Starfire). After failing to trap him, you must chase him only to get trapped yourselves. Work together to escape and defeat him. Into the Den of the Death Dealers (Detective Comics 411) Prerequisite: Batman vs. the Vampire Characters: * Batman (1970s) * Talia al Ghul (Red Dress) Characters for Purchase: * Doctor Darrk * Ninja Enemies: * Ninja Bosses: * Bull (3 hearts) * Doctor Darrk (3 hearts) Locations: Unlocks: The Daughter of the Demon Synopsis: A criminal summons Batman to the statue of liberty to give him info. Beat up the attacking ninjas and receive the map. The scene will switch to a train sneak onboard the train and follow Doctor Darrk to the back. Jump off the train and fight his henchmen. They will take you prisoner, find a way to escape with Talia al Ghul, only to end up in the arena. Defeat the bull and Doctor Darrk, so you can hold him hostage. Use this to make your way to the train, where he will escape. Defeat him one last time by pushing him into the train tracks. Daughter of the Demon (Batman 232) Prerequisite: Into the Den of the Death Dealers Characters: * Alfred * Batman (1970s) * Batman (Snow gear) * Ra's al Ghul (suit) * Robin Characters for Purchase: * Mountain Guard * Ra's al Ghul * Ra's al Ghul (Snow gear) * Talia al Ghul (White Dress) * Ubu * Ubu (Supreme Brother) Enemies: * Mountain guard * Thug Bosses: * Ubu (three hearts) Synopsis: Robin has been kidnapped! In the batcave, run an investigation with Ra's al Ghul on the ransom letter to find a link to the kidnappers. You will take a plane to calcutta. Search around the city for the kidnappers hideout. When there, you will face a giant leopard guarding a map to the kidnappers mountain hideout. Climb up the mountain while avoiding sniper fire. Sneak around the mountains to find the hidden entrance. At this point you'll have figured out that this is all a hoax as you enter the hideout and free robin. You'll be confronted by Ra's who reveals that this was all a test to determine whether or not you're worthy of marrying Ra's daughter, Talia. Earth Two Levels The Case of the Chemical Syndicate (Detective Comics 27, May 1939) Prerequisite: none Characters: * Batman (Detective Comics 27) * Bruce Wayne * Commissioner Gordon (Earth-Two) Characters for Purchase: * Alfred Stryker * Jennings * Lambert * Lambert Jr. * Paul Rogers * Steven Crane Enemies * Thug Boses: * Jennings (3 Hearts) * Alfred Stryker (3 Hearts) Unlocks: Frenchy Blake's Jewel Gang, The Batman Meets Doctor Death, Batman vs. the Vampire Synopsis: A man has been murdered. Search for clues with Commissioner Gordon and interview a suspect. After you are done, another man is murdered. Fight the thugs on the rooftop. After they are defeated, you'll find a clue as to who the master-villain is. When the villain's butler is trying to kill a man, save him and defeat the butler. The villain himself will make an appearance, but give him a few punches and he'll fall into the toxic chemicals. Frenchy Blake's Jewel Gang (Detective Comics 28, June 1939) Prerequisite: Case of the Chemical Syndicate Characters: * Batman (Detective Comics 27) Characters for Purchase: * Frenchy Blake Enemies: * Thug Boses: * Frenchy Blake (Three Hearts) Synopsis: Batman gets a tip-off to jewel robbers, beat them up on the roof-top. After this, you must foil a jewel robbery, which will lead you to the leader Frenchy Blake. Beat him up and win the level. The Batman Meets Doctor Death (Detective Comics 29-30, July-August 1939) Prerequisite: Case of the Chemical Syndicate Characters: * Batman (Detective Comics 27) Characters for Purchase: * Doctor Death * Doctor Death (Bandages) * Doctor Death (Ivan Herd) * Doctor Death (Scarred) * Doctor Death (Tuxedo) * Jabah * Mikhail Enemies: * Thug Bosses: * Jabah (3 Hearts and Five Hearts) * Doctor Death (3 Hearts) * Mikhail (5 Hearts and 3 Hearts) * Doctor Death (3 Hearts) Synopsis: A criminal gives Batman a clue in the paper. Follow it and beats up the criminals who assault you. The Villain's manservant will attack you. Beat him up and escape. Follow him to the villain's hideout and fight them both. It appears that Dr. Death has died in a fire, but there is no proof! It is soon revealed that he is still alive. Stop his other manservant from killing someone and follow him around town until he leads you to Doctor Death's new hideout, to defeat him once and for all. Batman vs the Vampire (Detective Comics 31-32, September-October 1939) Prerequisite: Case of the Chemical Syndicate Characters: * Batman (Detective Comics 27) Characters for Purchase: * Dala * Dala (Cloak) * Julie Madison * Julie Madison (Nightgown) * Mad Monk * Mad Monk (Unmasked) Enemies: * Vampire Spawn * Wolves Bosses: * Mad Monk (Three Hearts) * Gorilla (Three Hearts) Unlocks: The Man Who Laughs, Into the Den of the Death Dealers, Eye of the Beholder Synopsis: Bruce Wayne's girlfriend Julie Madison has been experiencing strange episodes of somnambulism. Prevent her from killing a man and take her to the doctor. The doctor will mysteriously prescribe her to take a trip to France. Follow her there as Batman and fight off a mysterious man on the boat she is taking. Follow her through Paris and locate her in a strange dungeon, controlled by the Mad Monk. After you have escaped the dungeon with her, you will come across a strange woman called Dala who knows where the Monk is. After you have reached the Monk's domain, you must escape his wolf pit and kill him in his vampiric coffin. New Earth Levels Crisis on Infinite Earths event must be completed to unlock these levels. The Man Who Laughs Prerequisite: Batman vs. the Vampire Characters: * Batman * Bruce Wayne * Commissioner Gordon (New 52) Characters for Purchase: * Asylum Patient * Commissioner Grogan * Henry Claridge * Henry Claridge (Robe) * Joker * Joker (Hat) * Joker Goon * Joker Henchmen * Police Officer * Red Hood One * SWAT Officer Enemies: * Asylum Patient * Joker Goon * Joker Henchmen Locations: * Gotham City Synopsis: The police have discovered a bunch of bodies with Joker grins in a warehouse. Run an investigation as Batman and Commissioner Gordon. Later the culprit, known as Joker will inform you of his identity and announce you of his first target. Henry Claridge. Try to secure his house, but he will die anyway because of venom injected in him earlier. Leave the house to stop some escaped prisoners and to run an investigation as to how they escaped and find out Joker released them. After this he will announce his second target. Go to the target's residence and protect him from Joker's attacks. Joker will break in the house, fight him, but he will kill the target anyway and escape. Investigate Ace Chemicals gain more evidence as to his identity and confirm that he was a criminal known as the Red Hood that Batman faced earlier. Joker will announce his next two targets, Bruce Wayne (Batman) and another person. Police will put you under guard. Move through your manor without attracting attention and purposely poison yourself to escape their notice. Beat up some of his henchmae and you'll realize that you weren't his prime target. Head to the Gotham City Reservoir to fight him one last time. Set some bombs to stop him from poisoning the reservoir and knock him down to end this battle. Emerald Twilight: Past, Present, and Future (Green Lantern v3 48-50, January-March, 1994) Prerequisites: The Green Lantern Characters: * Green Lantern (Grey Hair) * Jennifer Characters for Purchase: * Alexandra Dewitt (Swimsuit) * Boodikka * Ganthet * Graf Toren * Guardian of the Universe * Hannu * Jack T. Chance * Jessica Jordan * Ke'Haan * Kilowog * Kreon * Kyle Rayner (Swimsuit) * Laira * Martin Jordan * Sinestro (Emerald Twilight) * Tomar Tu Bosses: * Guardian Construct (5 Hearts) * Various Green Lanterns (1-2 hearts each) * Kilowog (5 Hearts) Locations: Unlocked: Changing the Guard Synopsis: Coast City has been destroyed by Mongul and Cyborg Superman. Depressed, Green Lantern wishes to rebuild the entire city with his ring. After doing this, you must defeat the Guardian of the Universe projection who shows up to stop you. After draining his power, this spurs you on to head to Oa to steal all the power the power battery has in order to keep powering his creation. Along the way, you will clash with many different Green Lanterns. Defeat them and steal their rings. Kilowog will show up to stop you, but you can defeat him with the extra power. The Guardians will send your old enemy Sinestro to fight you and you must defeat him. After that, Kilowog will attack again, but GL kills him. After that, take the power battery and complete your transformation into Parallax. In one final cutscene all of the guardians but Ganthet will sacrifice their lives to create one last ring which Ganthet will bring to a man named Kyle Rayner. Changing the Guard (Green Lantern v3 51, May 1994) Prerequisite: Emerald Twilight Characters: * Alexandra Dewitt (Apartment) * Alexandra Dewitt (Photographer) * Green Lantern (Classic Suit) * Kyle Rayner Characters for Purchase: * Ohm Bosses: * Ohm (5 Hearts) Unlocks: Rematch Synopsis: Kyle Rayner is now Green Lantern. Try to convince his ex-girlfriend to let him stay at her place so the two of you can get his name big in the newspapers. Suddenly, you will hear news of an attack by a villain named Ohm. Rush to the scene and defeat the villain in order to beat the level. Rematch (Green Lantern v3 52-53, June-July 1994) Prerequisite: Changing the Guard Characters: * Alexandra Dewitt * Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) * Superman (Long Hair) Characters for Purchase: * Airstryke * Atomic Skull * Joshua Turner * Khund Warrior * Mindancer (Prison) * Mongul * Shrapnel * Slabside Guard Bosses: * Mongul (20 Hearts) Unlocks: Forced Entry Synopsis: Alex and Kyle are testing out Kyle's new GL ring. While this happens, Mongul breaks out of prison, hungry for a rematch with GL, it makes no difference whether it is the right GL or not. Luckily, Superman will show up and help you defeat him. Forced Entry (Green Lantern v3 54-55, August-September 1994) Prerequisite: Rematch, Zero Hour Reading Order Characters: * Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) Characters for Purchase * Alan Scott (90s) * Alexandra Dewitt (Bedroom) * Alexandra Dewitt (Dress) * Alexandra Dewitt (Robe) * Alexandra Dewitt (White Shirt) * Deacon * Flashback Characters (TBA) * Government Agent * L.A.S.C.U OFficer * Major Force * Major Force (Flower Shop) * Metron * Quorom Leader Enemies: * Government Agent Bosses: * Major Force (20 Hearts) Synopsis: A strange shift in time has caused L.A. to switch to what it is in 1994. Save some civilians and head back to your house only discover that Major Force has murdered your girlfriend. Fight him and defeat him and Alan Scott will recruit you into the Zero Hour Fight. Second Chances (Green Lantern v3, October 1994) Prerequisites: Forced Entry, Zero Hour Reading Order, Zero Hour #0 Characters: * Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) * Kyle Rayner Characters for Purchase: * Manhunter * Parallax Enemies: Bosses: * Parallax (Six Hearts) * Parallax (Four Hearts) Unlocks: Last of the Breed/Escape to Nowhere Synopsis: After the events of Zero Hour, Kyle Rayner and Parallax have transported to Oa. After fighting Parallax, he'll convince you to give him the Green Lantern and ring. When you realize you've made a mistake, regain the ring and do your best to defeat him again. This will trigger an explosion that will destroy Oa and apparently Parallax. Last of the Breed/Escape to Nowhere (Green Lantern v3 56 and R.E.B.E.L.S 1, November 1994) Prequisite: Second Chances Characters: * Adara * Borb Borbb * Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) * Lobo * Phase (REBELS) * Stealth * Strata * Vril Dox II (REBELS) Characters for Purchase: * Adara (Casual) * Adara (Green Lantern) * Darkseid * Davroth Catto * Desaad * Gigantus * Lydea Mallor * Lyrl Dox * Telepath Bosses: * Green Lantern (Ten Hearts) Synopsis: After the destruction of Oa, Green Lantern wanders into an alien bar. Some aliens will get into a fight with you, and you must fight them all off. You will then meet Adara, a former Green Lantern who lost her power when Hal Jordan destroyed the power battery. She will steal your ring, but will give it back shortly. After this, you will be arrested by LEGION. The scene will switch to the REBELS trying to escape LEGION. Defeat Green Lantern who they will send after you in order to end the level.Category:Levels Category:DC Category:LEGO Category:Leostales